nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Gelato Beach
Gelato Beach is the place to go sun bathing and surfing. Its famous for its watermelon festival where the winner with the biggest watermelon for a watermelon smoothie will be rewarded with a Shine Sprite. In the center is the egg of the legendary Sand Bird atop a tower. Behind that is paths up hills for a scenic view. To the northern part of the ocean is a coral reef. Starting on Episode 6, a honeycomb appears under the hut next to the Sand Bird's glass cage. Gelato Beach is accessible once Mario collects 5 Shine Sprites. Episodes Episode 1: Dune Bud Sand Castle Secret When Mario first enters this episode, he'll notice several small sprouts on the beach. If he sprays them, they'll turn into all kinds of shapes. Mario must spray the one near the beach that's near the closest boat, which will reveal a sand castle. Once Mario enters it, he'll be transported to a secret area. In this secret area, Mario must traverse across several yellow/white blocks that disappear slowly when he steps on them. Once Mario traverses the top of the sand pyramid, he can grab the Shine Sprite. Episode 2: Mirror Madness! Tilt, Slam, Bam! In this episode, various red creatures called Plungelos are seen waddling around the mirror-like platforms. Mario must defeat all six in order to gain the Shine Sprite. To defeat them, he must spray them to the edge of the platform, then ground pound the opposite side. Once he does, the Plungelo will fall off defeated. If he can defeat all six, he'll be rewarded with a Shine Sprite. Episode 3: Wiggler Ahoy! Full Speed Ahead In this episode, the Wiggler that was seen on top of the Shine Tower comes down and rampages across the beach. To defeat the Wiggler, Mario must activate one of the dune buds. If the Wiggler gets close, he'll fall upside down, which gives Mario a chance to pound his belly. Mario must do this three times to defeat Wiggler, with each successful hit resulting in Wiggler speeding up. Once he's defeated, the Shine Sprite will appear. Episode 4: The Sand Bird is Born The legendary Sand Bird finally hatches in this episode. Mario must go to the top of the mountain, then slide down and jump onto the umbrella-like platform to bounce into the Sand Bird's hatching area. Once he does, he'll be sent to the sky. Despite what it looks like, this is not a secret level, as Mario has access to F.L.U.D.D. at all times. In this area, Mario must ride the Sand Bird while collecting eight red coins in the process; seven are on the Sand Bird, while the eighth one is found on the tower. Mario must be extra careful collecting all the Red Coins as eventually, the Sand Bird will tilt to its side. Once Mario collects all eight red coins, he can grab the Shine Sprite. Episode 5: II Piantissimo's Sand Sprint When Mario reaches the beach in this episode, he'll encounter the speedy II Piantissimo. Mario must race him to the top of the mountain to gain the Shine Sprite. Once he does, he'll earn that Shine Sprite. But if he loses, he'll lose a life. Episode 6: Red Coins in the Coral Reef In this episode, Mario must make his way to the coral reef that's near the Surf Cabana. Here, he'll find eight red coins. If Mario can collect them all, he'll be rewarded with a Shine Sprite. Episode 7: It's Shadow Mario! After Him! This episode is just like all the other Shadow Mario episodes. Mario must chase down Shadow Mario and spray him with water until Shadow Mario himself falls to the ground. Once he does, Mario will be rewarded with a Shine Sprite. Episode 8: The Watermelon Festival The Shine Sprite that was found in the glass case at the Surf Cabana can now be collected in this episode. Mario must very carefully roll the watermelon at the top of the mountain to the Surf Cabana while avoiding the numerous Cataquacks that reside the beach. There are two other watermelons near the trees, but these only present coins when given to the owner of the Surf Cabana. If Mario can roll the biggest watermelon to the Surf Cabana without breaking it, he'll be rewarded with a Shine Sprite. See also * Delfino Plaza * Bianco Hills * Ricco Harbor * Pinna Park * Sirena Beach * Noki Bay * Pianta Village * Corona Mountain Trivia *In Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour, there's a course called Blooper Bay, which seems to be based off Gelato Beach. *The juicer above the Surf Cabana can actually harm Mario, but when he collects the Shine Sprite of Episode 8, he's standing on on the juicer. *In Episode 6, a female Pianta tells her kid not to go out to the coral reef because it's dangerous. This is true; if the Pianta kid comes in contact with the coral reef, he could get lacerations, and some of the corals can release toxic poison. Category:Mario locations Category:Beaches